naturisfandomcom-20200214-history
Korua
Crowned Prince Arkoritheruil Starborn (Korua) was born to Queen Jartia Staborn, Arch Druid a matron mage of the Xan-Rath Elves and Shaverar Starborn. He is the eldest and thus next in line for the throne of the Xan-Rath, a clan that some generations ago had left the Xaradan Forrest and migrated to the south-west. The next two younger sisters are twins (Bards) Allannia and Aluera. Next came his brother Triston (mage) who travels from the clan's home regularly. Korua was trained by mentor and captain of the royal guard and lead Xan-Rath Archer Shoryn. In youth his two "butlers" were a pair of pixies named Teeko and Eeko. There is something called The Prophesy of the Golden Panther which states: '' “Stirring in discomfort the mother awoke and looked upon the sphere of her love and life’s blood. Practically self contained in the glorious balance the world turned without much prodding from the lady of the oldest wisdom.'' '' Something had stung her planet, as if a bee had attacked her very side she looked into the world of her creation and undying beauty seeking the origin of the twinge. '' '' Plain as day, she noticed immediately a stain covering near half of her most loved place of life. Something had poisoned the light there, nothing shone and though the mother could feel her side it took much strength for her to look through the darkness and see the land she painted by hand underneath, instantly drained and blurred from the lack of the sunlight.'' '' Being the ever patient and wise lady, she returned to her center and allowed many months to pass in contemplation of the effect of this new stain. Shortly she was rewarded by the sight of those of her breast bucking and rebelling against the darkness. Nearly as quickly as it was created her little world of infinite possible had begun to strive against the insurmountable powers that instilled the darkness and the efforts pleased the mother of the world and gave her clam.'' '' More months passed in this tranquil trance when a truth unfolded before her. Something was to happen in the future of her world, an anomaly created by powers beyond her sphere of control. Power was coming, a different and foreign power. As unfamiliar with the womb in which her world was nestled as she was their presence. Leaving closed her eyes within herself she drifted and played out the options of the coming powers. There came from another place and time a criminal against order. A living machine of disorder, this comer would one day control the beasts of her home leading them to fury and disdainful violence.'' '' Hope crested with the passing of the vision of the criminal for at his very heels came a pursuer. Energy seemed to bend the will of the one chasing the false beast lord. His every essence melded into the future of her planet, pleasing the great mother. Nature looked upon the coming of this one who seemed as the dark prince and the willed hound at following and knew that the scales would not remain in good balance with their arrival. '' '' Within the blinking of an eye the creator decided that when the pain of the one coming to twist the hunting animals to strive for more than their share, and turn those of peace to dire she would allow her sadness to show and weep from the heaves thousands of brilliant stars the night after a day with no noon sun. The morning after this night there will be a child born unto the mothers sphere a true hunter, a king that will create unity in the empires of the fey. Onto his right arm there shall be a panther and onto him the world shall yield the very same. Together, the hunter and the companion shall roam far and wide and see the things of her realms so that the fire that will burn inside from conception will fan to a roar.'' '' The companion will be born one hundred and ten years after the new king of the forests. Born to a mother of the darkest ebony, the young lord’s match in souls shall be a brilliant golden panther. His coming will bear much fair and sport, and test the faith of the lady's followers. '' '' Never would the mother choose to thrust on those the choice to when one can be inspired, however the choices belong to those with the will to choose. The false hunter will know of the king of the fey, the true hunter though do not dismay. Pride shall stay his hand for the better part of the King’s young life. When he can stand against the false hunter is when he shall recon the truth of the creator’s power. '' '' Victorious in freeing the wilderness from a wicked rein, the true hunter shall seek to heal the wound of dark poison staining his creator’s side. Along with the man of great will, and the light bringer, the true hunter shall seek to face the evil within that darkness. Others shall jump to the call of the mother, without hearing the call. Might of arm and lightning shall lead though to paths of peace.”'' Category:Player Characters